The present invention concerns the field of individual mobility of a human being and more particularly mechanical assistance in leg propulsion
Propulsion by means of the legs, which calls upon the muscles situated in the pelvis and legs, conditions in particular all non-motorized land movements by man and includes such activities as: Walking, running, jumping and going up or down a slope.
This propulsion by means of the legs als allows certain accessory devices to be used which favor movement over various land or water surfaces and includes, for example:
Skis, ice skates, roller skates, bicycles and various land or sea engines propelled by pedalling or similar means.
Finally, the muscles used in leg-propulsion also enable an individual to remain in a static bending position as regards the lower parts of his body in order to, for example, carry out certain tasks. The aim of the invention, which concerns a mechanical leg-propulsion assistance device, is to increase the individual's natural performances as regards all the previously cited uses. The device acts in such a way as to reinforce the natural propulsive system of a man, whilst enabling him to use the force accrued in a wide variety of ways. The researches carried out to determine the state of the possible previous art have revealed the following two categories of inventions:
Firstly, raised shoes with springs under the sole or with spring stilts. Secondly, a certain number of prostheses for the lower limbs and designed to act as a skeleton or, exceptionally, designed to enable paraplegics to walk slowly.
The shoes or spring stilts are radically different from the present invention in that firstly they merely amplify a natural movement and not its parallel mechanical assistance. Indeed, the increase in force which they produce is transmitted solely to the body by the skeleton of the legs Secondly, these shoes or spring stilts which lift in particular the foot disturb the natural equilibrium. The prostheses seeking to replace the skeleton lacking a lower limb do not aid propulsion. Finally, the prostheses designed to enable paraplegics to walk have a geometry inspired by that of the skeleton and which in particular includes the knee joint. This disposition, totally different to that of the device according to the invention, scarcely favors the exercising of very strenuous forces required to propel the individual vertically and results in a device which is heavy and clumbersome.
The shape of the device according to the invention is, conversely, designed so that ascending forces can quickly be exerted on the body, but it applies to normal or physically small individuals who are able to move their feet during a movement and exercise their natural equilibrium.
Moreover, with the foot resting on the ground and the device not impeding any natural movement, the conditions governing the individual's equilibrium are not disturbed. In addition, the device allows for the cumulative use of such accessories as skis, skates, etc., without the natural equilibrium, which learns to adapt itself to each of these uses, being in any way modified.
The invention's spheres of application are numerous and, without such list being in any way restrictive, include the following examples
All movements of a sportive, utility or tourist nature made by individuals having a normal musculature.
Without additional accessories, movements on rocky, sandy, marshy or very steep mountainous terrains not suitable for motor vehicles, stairs and all places where it is necessary to negotiate obstacles and climb long and steep slopes.
With skis supplied for temporary hillside use with a coating prohibiting slipping backwards, such as seal skins, the possibility of climbing the steepest slopes without fatigue. With ice skates, frozen smooth stretches can be traversed quickly. With a bicycle without its original saddle or another land-based engine propelled by pedalling or similar means or roller skates having a sufficient diameter, movements over roads of average distance can be effected. The existence of light detachable accessories thus enables a movement to be effected over a very open-ended distance, accessible or not accessible to roads. Finally, it is possible to carry out nautical movements with a propeller or paddle boat, the energy of which is distributed over a crank gear or similar mechanism.
Individual movements of physically handicapped persons:
Assistance in moving for persons with very weak muscles with the possibility of access to the previous headings.
Aid for the partially disabled, such as individuals suffering from serious affections of the cardiovascular system or the after-effects of poliomyelitis for example, enabling them to ascend or go down steep slopes inaccessible to wheelchairs or stairs. Possible assistance to the spine through additional support to the shoulders and the possibility of partial support by the hands. Standing position assistance.
Assistance in working:
Assistance in climbing or descending slopes not accessible to motor vehicles or stairs in the construction industry and civil engineering works in certain mines, etc.
Carriage on a man's back of heavy loads over diverse terrains.
Towing by a man of loads and tools on terrain not suitable for motor vehicles.
Static bending support of the legs for painters, mechanics, etc.
Athletics:
The use of this device for leaping movements or rapid climbing gives its users a sensation which combines the sensation they might feel on the saddle of a moving horse or on a motocross saddle.
All these applications are thus likely to improve the quality of life of a large number of individuals and represent an important industrial opportunity.